User talk:Ji Robinson
.. I have decided to let you back on TWO CONDITIONS. 1. NEVER Curse on my wiki again. 2. You will get no power at all. If you dont agree with my terms you can go back to being blocked :P Lenopow the wikiman 00:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: full instead of clipped? You are allowed to post full pictures of project exonaut and do updates. Superbike10 18:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well Im gonna see how you do before giving you admin. So if you are good you can have it :P Oh and here is a list of stuff i need you to do. 1. Update the new suit pages. 2. Make a page with a list of templates we can use for pages.. Example- the one i made for exosuits. P.S. Finish adding my template to all the exosuit pages please. Thanks :P Lenopow the wikiman 21:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) When When your done leave me links to the pages you have Created/Updated ( New suits ) on my talk page. Lenopow the wikiman 21:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) K Looks great :P im gonna add a new backround soon. Talk later ( Home work to do ) Lenopow the wikiman 21:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Looks good. Im gonna see about getting a new logo though... Something that i didnt make in Ms paint lol. See about getting someone to make one k? Lenopow the wikiman 22:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Click here. Click here. They have VERY professional logos. 22:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Lenopow the wikiman We need We need one of those things that you put at the top of the screen that says " This page is about unrelesed content. You know those things? As soon as we get one of those we can write pages on unreleased ( But announced) Content :P Lenopow the wikiman 19:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Its good. Now we have that ready for when we need it.. Ok now. I keep trying to add the new logo the guy made for us but everytime i upload it and save it keeps using the old one.. Lenopow the wikiman 19:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ugh I tried to re add our new backround and it messed it all up. Ugh. Lenopow the wikiman 20:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Er Ugh. APPARENTLY we cant have a new logo AND a new backround... Lenopow the wikiman 13:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Reasons why First off, we have 4 crats, thats A LOT for such a small wiki. Edits dont mean a thing, its quality edits, anyone can do the edits you make. Also, from what you have shown with crat rights in the past, you cant be trusted. Im sorry to say. This has nothing to do with our outside wiki friendship, im just being a crat here. TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 15:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) We have enough crats, theres no reason why you should have crat rights even though you claim to be a great one. You dont even need admins rights now that the graphics are done. But i'll let you keep them since your a great editor. Cheers, TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 15:53, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Crats are crats, at more advanced wikis crats are crats, theres no silly ownership or something like that. I can demote any admin that is not worthy. But i am not going to demote you. Also, Temp Admin is very common at experienced wikis. Being a admin here is worthless to you and the wiki because theres no admin jobs needed to be done as this wiki is small. End of discussion. TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 16:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Point is that i am letting you keep your admin rights so be happy. Cheers, TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 16:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) PS: I dont want to get another message from you about this, or i might change my mind about not demoting you. Thanks! PPS:This does not affect our friendship at all, its just wiki business. Thanks Behind my back You go behind my back waiting for me to leave so someone can give you crat again. I give you powers and you STILL Do this. Its like you DONT want to keep the power you get. Dude. Im seriously considering taking away admin from you. You dont need to change the theme anymore, you CERTAINLY dont need to ban anyone, you dont need to do any of that. You better watch yourself. I get your our top contributer, but that does not mean you can act like this. Lenopow the wikiman 17:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah On mazters page you were saying how you wanted me to leave so that he could give you crat. ( Because i wont give it to you ). I never claimed you banned anyone. I am saying you dont need the abilitiy TO do that, so it wont be a problem if your just a normal user and not an admin. Fact is i have my staff. You dont fit. Lenopow the wikiman 17:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) K look K look. Here is how it is. Our staff is full. We dont need you on our STAFF. You dont need to be on our STAFF to make edits. To be the #1 contributer. Lenopow the wikiman 17:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) No. He was right to say never. Last time we did that with you it went horribly. We had to get the official wiki team to remove you! Your lucky i let you back on here at all. Look. You can still make edits without admin. Lenopow the wikiman 17:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC)